keroblasterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jarry Modmega/Kero Blaster, a game about MURDER
WARNING: spoilers Kero Blaster is an awesome game. But if one was to read in between the lines, they can see the true lore - of MURDER. Let me elaborate: Normal Mode pt. 1 Background Information Kero Blaster's premise is simple. The player must run from point A to B, blasting enemies along the way, and fight a boss or two. This sounds simple enough; but observing closely will reveal some interesting things. #1: Lack of Explanation To begin, much of the plot is vague. You, the player, are a frog, named Kero, who works for the Cat & Frog Inc. Your boss, the president, yells at you a bunch, then you're off to work. There's not enough information to fully piece together what's going on. There are many questions that I have: What are the intentions of the C&F Inc.? What is the president saying, and why is she so angry? What is Kero's, job? It's also important to note that at the end of the opening cutscene, Sazuke, the black cat, states that Kero's job is "custodial sciences". But what does that mean? Custodial, more like MURDEROUS! #2: Enemy Self-defense Being a run-and-gun platformer, Kero Blaster offers dozens of enemies for the player to blast. But are these creatures really the enemy? There are a few important details when observing their behavior: *The enemies don't attack UNLESS the player attacks first. This is extremely important, as it goes to show that these creatures are only trying to protect themselves. *The enemies are a lot, and I mean A LOT, weaker to Kero. The player is armed with a blaster that has a variety of different shots, so they can get any enemy, at any range, at any angle. *Notice how any enemy dies. They seem shocked or sad, and then turn to dust. *Because of the lack of exposition, the intentions, if there are any, of the enemies are unknown. *There are also several bosses, usually at the end of each level, but these seem to act as guardians that protect each area and it's habitants. So, piecing all this together shows that KERO is the actual antagonist, who is massacring hundreds of innocent creatures. But it's just Kero. It's the whole company that is committing these crimes. They're the ones that sent Kero off to kill. And this especially apparent when his job is described as "custodial". #3: Habitat Invasion So the C&F Inc. is a teleportation company. But of what? People, goods, services? At the and of each level, the player fixes the server and is teleported back to the office. But it's interesting to note where each of the teleporters are located: #Hinterland Fort: An old battlefield, and the ruins of a fortress #Greenery Zone: A marshy, green quagmire #OXOX Hotel: An abandoned love hotel, which leads to a cave of unground lakes. #White Laboratories: An abandoned, yet secured, factory All these areas are either abandoned or natural habitats. Why would there be teleporters in places like these? It's actually because the C&F Inc. is trying to take claim all of these areas. This is why Kero is sent to exterminate all the habitants. Quite an evil thing to do... Normal Mode pt. 2 ''Negativus Legatia'' So at this point in the game, the player has murdered all life in each area. This is when the plot shifts. One may notice while playing these "black things", mostly at the end of each level. It's up until the end of level 4, when there's a whole swarm of them. They are called Negativus Legatia. As Sazuke describes them: ''" Category:Blog posts